Nipping
by HudsonnaMarie
Summary: Since uniting the Wolf Demon tribes in the Northern Mountains, Koga has found himself left with very little time and even less patience.


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any affiliated characters.

I do however hope that you enjoy this fanfic, I finished it quite a while ago and just never got around to posting it.

—

She was really frustrating him this time; pushing his buttons through this whole meeting, fighting against him every step of the way.

He almost couldn't resist the low warning growl he gave her, the deep sound leaving his throat to let her know that he wasn't playing.

As Wolf Demon Tribe Chief, Koga demanded respect even from the Elder's granddaughter. Ginta and Hakkaku, Koga's most trusted companions, glanced between each other knowing that their friend and leader had his limits. Usually Koga liked that Ayame challenged him, he had never met a woman that didn't back down from him when he told them too. The only other person to ever go head-to-head with the wolf demon and not quit was that mutt, Inuyasha. But it had been a long day and truthfully, he and Ayame had been going at it all week about what was biggest priority for the pack. There was so much to do and so few left to do it. Combining the tribes had proven to be a huge undertaking, even with their few numbers.

Chōrō, the Wolf Demon Elder, watched tentatively at the younger wolves gathered around the cave in meeting. Since the tribes had come together under Koga's leadership, many changes had been made. Koga had been working tirelessly to protect and provide for the Wolf Demons in these new times, but there was still work to be done. Shelters to make, food to prepare, resources to gather and winter in the mountains was fast approaching.

"You're training everyone too hard. We're not even set up to accommodate everyone here in the mountains and we have to prepare for winter. You need to focus on establishing our land." Ayame insisted, not backing down as Koga growled at her. This was too important to her, the tribe needed to rebuild still.

Her emerald eyes drifted across the young Chief's face as she spoke. The female wolf demon was standing across from her much larger counterpart, aware of his body tensing as she voiced her disagreement with him. She couldn't help but notice how beautiful he was even as he was becoming increasingly short-tempered with her.

"Look at us! Our numbers are still low! How can we get stronger if we don't train, Ayame?! We're not gonna have any land left if someone comes & wipes out our numbers because we're weak and defenseless!" Koga was snarling by now. His long dark ponytail swaying with the force of his words.

What did she expect? Everyone to give up training and help her "pretty" their den up? They needed to work on their defenses and gain strength to help in case of an attack. Naraku, the half-demon responsible for much of the damage done to their recently unified tribes, was gone but many of the demons hiding from his wrath had resurfaced. Koga wasn't willing to risk anymore losses, he had a tribe to protect.

"Families still need homes! They need protection from the snowfall! We're only a few moons away from the beginning of the cold season! This is YOUR first winter in the mountains, do you have any idea how harsh even our lightest snow storm is?! We can't devote so many people to your training when so few people are helping me set up." the petite white wolf female leaned into the brown wolf demon's space, ignoring the tension rolling off him in dangerous waves. Her long auburn hair was even close enough to brush against the hard muscles on his forearms.

Koga's blue eyes trailed over her womanly form, at this point he wasn't even listening to whatever Ayame was saying. All he could focus on was how this female wolf was insisting on being sassy with him, watching her full and pouty lips move as she shook her head at him; his snarling beginning again at her physical shows of defiance.

"Koga, I swear, it's like you're not even listening to me!" Ayame sighed as she wagged her pointer finger at the Wolf Demon Tribe Chief accusingly. Something in Koga snapped, either from the pressure he was under or from these strange things Ayame was making him feel.

A shocked gasp tore from Ayame's soft lips as Koga suddenly ripped her from her spot on the ground and crushed her against him. She writhed against his chest, feeling the hard cords of muscle even through his armor. Without any warning Koga bared his fangs & tore into the soft flesh of Ayame's neck as he smothered her body against his much larger one. Koga bit down hard, his fangs drawing a small pool of blood from Ayame's tender neck; his tongue lapped at the little droplets twice before he realized what happened. Everything happened so fast, before the brown wolf could even stop himself.

Koga pulled his mouth away, looking down at Ayame crushed against his chest, her green eyes wide as she tilted her neck in submission to him. Her small fingers gripped the furs of his pelt as she licked her lips, surprised into silence. Koga suddenly became aware of the others in their meeting. His eyes trailed across the shocked faces of Chōrō, Ginta and Hakkaku.

Koga cleared his throat, carefully loosening the small white wolf from his vice grip on her petite body. The Wolf Demon male couldn't help but notice how her tiny body fit against his much larger one. He had never realized how little Ayame was before, she always kept up with him despite their size difference so it was easy to forget.

For Wolf Demons biting was strictly reserved for showing dominance between mates. A male might bite his woman for being sassy with him to get her to bare her neck in submission. You most certainly didn't bite someone who wasn't your mate on the neck, it was a claim of dominance; some mates even bite each other in playfulness during intimacy.

Koga at least had the decency to blush as he met the eyes of the Elder, Chōrō. The old man looked about as shocked as Koga felt. Ayame was almost always able to get a rise out of him but he had no intention of biting her. It was basically obscene to bite someone without being mated.

Ginta and Hakkaku looked around the cave frantically, their eyes darting around wildly in sheer panic. No one seemed to know what to do. Ayame was still a puddle of submissive mush cuddled into him, a rosy blush coating her cheeks.

With a gulp, Koga untangled her little fingers from where they clutched his pelt. He slowly pulled her away from his body and lowered her feet gently back onto the floor of the cave, waiting until she regained her sense of balance before releasing her completely.

"Keh. Ayame, if you be patient and let the wolves train. I will let Hakkaku and Ginta take over training and patrol duties for the next week and build caves with you. Ok? I can build four or five caves per day. But you have to be good for me, ok? Your grandfather can help teach the pups how to save for the cold months and then when we're done with the caves, you can help." His large hand moved some long hair off of her still blushing face.

"Y-yes. I-I will be good for you." Ayame answered when she finally found her voice. She was too embarrassed to meet the brown wolf demon's eyes, her green orbs staring mystified at their feet.

"I think that's about all the meeting I can stand for today. We'll all take on our makeshift roles beginning tomorrow." Kōga announced as he made his was to the cave opening.

Shocked silence still overtook their air as Ginta and Hakkaku glanced between each other one more time before following the Chief's lead out of the cave.

Ayame lifted her head to reassure her grandfather that everything was fine, even though inside she felt more confused than ever.

"I'm going to see if dinner's been hunted?" the young wolf kissed her grandfather on the forehead.

Finally, as the last one left of the small meeting, the Wolf Tribe Elder broke out into hysterical laughter.

—


End file.
